BRICS
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Ou "Sobre A Primeira Reunião". Brasil sabia o que fazia ali. Mas isso não mudava o fato que ele preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento, de preferência bem longe de seus "colegas de trabalho". Oneshot.


Fic nova para desejar a todos vocês uma feliz Páscoa! Apesar de que a história não tem nada a ver com o feriado...

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Brasil - Luciano

China - Wang Yao (Oficial)

/.../

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora direita de Brasil. Seus olhos verdes escuros estavam arregalados, observando o que acontecia ao seu redor como um homem que vê os fantasmas de seu passado aparecendo em sua frente. Dizer que a nação estava apreensiva era pouca coisa - o brasileiro estava aterrorizado.

A mesa na qual se encontrava era redonda, como a da história que Luciano implorara quando era pequeno para que Inglaterra lhe contasse, qual era mesmo? Ah, sim, "Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda". Diante do lugar que a jovem nação se encontrava estava China, suas usuais roupas vermelhas trocadas por um terno bem cortado, cinza. Os olhos castanhos do chinês percorriam os rostos dos demais ocupantes da sala, sem, contudo, revelar um mísero pensamento de seu dono. Sentado à direita de Yao, Rússia sorria ominosamente para todos, como se o desconforto existente naquela sala não fosse nada de unusual, e sua aura de temor podia ser sentida desde a entrada da sala. Do lado de Brasil, Índia recostava-se tranquilamente no encosto de sua cadeira estofada, parecendo ausente do mundo, seus três olhos perdidos no nada. Espere um pouco, três?!

E era assim que começava a primeira reunião dos BRIC.

* * *

Digamos que quando lhe foi sugerido uma reunião entre ele e as demais futuras-grandes-nações do mundo, Brasil não pensou em negar o pedido. Países ascendiam e caíam todos os dias por causa do apoio ou da indiferença de outras nações, e a língua das alianças era um idioma no qual todo país deveria ser fluente. E, bem, o brasileiro não havia parado pra pensar realmente no que aquilo acarretaria. Era somente um encontro de negócios, certo? Tudo bem, Rússia faria parte dele, mas, honestamente, Luciano já havia passado por coisas piores do que simplesmente dividir uma sala com a enorme nação russa (e Belarus nem estaria presente!). Porém, desde o momento em que o moreno pisara naquele aposento, seu sorriso otimista parecia estar encolhendo cada vez mais, juntamente com sua motivação para continuar ali. Aqueles eram os países que supostamente comandariam o mundo dali a alguns anos, e Brasil estava ciente disso (e ciente também que ele fazia parte merecidamente daquele grupo), no entanto o que o jovem não tinha se preparado era para enfrentar tamanho escrutínio - e para se sentir mais ameaçado por China do que por Rússia.

Sim, certo, era talvez até esperado que eles julgassem uns aos outros, nossa, até mesmo o próprio brasileiro havia feito suas pequenas anotações mentais a respeito dos demais ocupantes da sala! Porém aquele ar pesado de inimizade que pairava entre eles era um pouco desnecessário!

Luciano massageou suas têmporas, aproveitando, sutilmente, para limpar as gotículas de suor que a apreensão havia feito aparecerem em sua testa. Não perdendo um só detalhe, os sempre atentos olhos de China voltaram-se no mesmo instante para a figura do brasileiro.

"Então tá, né?"

As primeiras palavras ditas naquele lugar desde que todos haviam se sentado pairaram por um minuto, e, ironicamente, foram ditas pelo ocupante mais nervoso do lugar. Todos se voltaram para o brasileiro, que, estranhamente sério, ajeitava sua gravata minuciosamente. O já mencionado país soltou a respiração que estava prendendo até pouco tempo atrás numa expiração suave, com a clara intenção de acalmar seus nervos. Uma memória lhe passou pela mente, e um sorriso inesperado tomou conta de seu rosto e recusou-se a sumir.

"'Bora começar esse bagulho, gente."

* * *

_Quatro anos depois_

"E aí pessoal! Beleza?"

"Boa tarde, Brasil, aru."

"Olá _tovarishch. _Você finalmente decidiu se tornar um com a Mãe Rússia, _da_?"

"Hoje não, sério, Rús. Da última vez que você me disse isso, sua irmã me perseguiu por uma semana."

Rússia estremeceu e olhou receoso para os lados.

"Boa tarde, Brasil!"

Luciano olhou em volta, buscando em vão encontrar Índia. Seu olhar se cruzou com o de África do Sul, e o último integrante dos BRIC - agora BRICS - apontou com um dedo para um canto da sala de reuniões. Em cima de uma bola vermelha gigante (tão grande que Brasil perguntou-se como não conseguira notá-la), Índia experimentava passos de dança, provavelmente para um novo extravagante filme de Bollywood. Ei, quem era o brasileiro para julgar?

"Ãh... Oi...?"

Honestamente, Luciano não sabia como ele tinha se sentido intimidado por essas pessoas.

* * *

"E é isso gente! Hora do café, aleluia!"

"Você precisa reduzir sua quantidade de café diária, Brasil.", foi o comentário de África do Sul antes de sair da sala. O africano era o único do grupo que ainda não havia se acostumado com o número absurdo de cafés que o brasileiro consumia durante o dia, coisa à qual todos os outros já haviam aprendido a tolerar, seja pacientemente ou exasperadamente.

"Que é isso, cara, quando você tem o melhor café do mundo, 'cê tem que aproveitar!"

Índia sacudiu de leve a cabeça antes de sair igualmente do aposento, indo buscar algo menos amargo que o café para beber, provavelmente pensando também no que essa nova geração estava fazendo com sua saúde. Enquanto isso, no corredor, Rússia respondia uma chamada de seu chefe.

Cantarolando em frente à cafeteira, Brasil percebeu que China havia sido o único que permanecera naquele lugar, e que o mesmo o encarava curiosamente. A jovem nação engoliu em seco. Apesar dos anos que ele tivera para se acostumar com o olhar impassível do chinês, Brasil ainda ficava nervoso quando este o encarava por muito tempo. Tentando um sorriso simpático, o moreno dirigiu-se a ele.

"Não vai catar algo pra beber, não, China?"

Uma das sobrancelhas do chinês levantou-se por alguns segundos, sem dúvida alguma por causa da escolha de palavras de Luciano, que era famoso por conseguir exprimir toda sua casualidade e indiferença pelas normas de boa etiqueta no mínimo de palavras possível. Considerando isso como uma resposta apropriada, Brasil mais uma vez virou-se para o "presente dos céus"- a cafeteira.

"Sabe, Brasil, você mudou bastante desde a primeira reunião que tivemos, aru."

Totalmente concentrado no moer de grãos que ocorria na máquina, Luciano não prestou muita atenção às palavras do oriental.

"Sério?"

"Sim."

O brasileiro foi apertar o botão que lhe daria a mais pura bebida do deuses, a verdadeira jóia do mundo moderno, seu elixir da imortalidade: o café preto.

"Você era bem intimidante com aquele sorriso estilo Rússia, aru."

Na sua surpresa, Brasil acabou apertando o botão do café com extra leite.

...

"_Well, damn_."

/.../

Traduções:

**_Russo: _**_T__ovarishch - Camarada/ Da - Sim_.

**_Inglês: _**_"Well, damn" - "Bem, droga"_

Reviews?


End file.
